A Rose is a Rose
by JennaxLove91
Summary: Takes place after Shadow Kissed. Dimitri wasn't turned, but will he be able to save Rose from her memories of the attack? Will they be together or will fate drive them apart?
1. Chapter 1

_He grabbed Dimitri and pulled him to the ground. They grappled, strength against strength, and then I saw those fangs sink into Dimitri's neck. The red eyes flicked up and made contact with my own._

_I heard another scream – this time it was my own. _

I shot out of bed screaming or at least I would have shot up if two strong arms weren't holding me down. I looked into those beautiful brown eyes so full of worry and I instantly calmed down. He wasn't dead. He was alive; holding me down on my bed like he'd done every night for the past month and a half. "Oh Dimitri, I can't stop having that nightmare," I cried.

He pulled me up and into his lap. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, "Deidre told me you really should talk to someone who isn't your therapist about this."

He was right. I knew he was, but I hadn't told anyone about how I feel about that night before. "I don't know if I can. It was horrible. All I see every time I close my eyes is that psycho blond _bastard_ sinking his fangs into your neck. . ." I choked out. Just thinking about it shattered my heart again.

"Shh, Roza, It's okay. You killed him. He's not coming back. I won't let anything hurt you," He murmured. I couldn't stop crying. How many times did I have to relive the worst moment of my life before it drove me insane? He rubbed my back until I eventually fell back to sleep.

When I woke back up it was about five. Why couldn't I freaking sleep in like normal people? School doesn't start back up for another week. Dimitri wasn't here either. Weird. He was usually right beside me playing with my hair. He had barely left my side since we were discharged from the clinic. I got up to take a shower, and noticed a piece of paper sitting on my desk. It read:

_Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up. I had to go get my new guarding schedule. You have your Posttraumatic Stress Disorder exam this morning at eight, so be sure you are ready and have eaten breakfast by seven thirty. I'll come get you from the cafeteria around seven forty-five. I love you. _

_-D_

After my shower I threw on a pair of dark skinny jeans, a grey deep v-neck shirt, a pair of white TOMS and a black pea-coat. I put my hair in my usual messy bun, and also put on a little bit of mascara. It was about seven when I was done, so I went to go get breakfast. I grabbed a box of doughnuts, and a coffee before sitting down at my usual table to eat my yummy breakfast. Oh Dimitri is going to love this. Speaking of the devil, Dimitri showed up just as I was finishing my breakfast. It was good to see him. I was getting antsy.

"Rose, that's not what I meant by breakfast. I meant real food not junk," he teased. Told you he would say something about my choice of food.

I smiled my most smartassy smile, "Yeah, well, you're the only person who has ever complained about my eating habits."

He smiled and pulled me to his chest. It felt so good to be in his arms. After a few moments he pulled away. "Ready?" He asked me.

"Not at all. Let's go," I told him wearily. I was dreading this. Did they not think Deidre did her job correctly diagnosing me with this? I really didn't need a specialist. It was obvious I was fucked up. I barely slept and woke up screaming _every single _night. I had panic attacks at least once a day, and started to freak out when Dimitri was away from me for more than two hours.

"It won't be so bad," He said rubbing my back.

"Yeah. That's what you think. You're not the one having your head examined by complete strangers," I complained. The only acknowledgement he gave to the statement was kissing the top on my head.

When we got to the clinic I had to fill out paper work. When I was done I was taken into a room with an old Moroi guy that had grey hair and eyes almost as bright blue as Christians. "Hello. My name is Doctor Vadim Vorobyov you must be Rosemarie Hathaway," he said smiling at me like I was a feral animal.

"Call me Rose, please, and you don't have to treat me like I'm a wild animal. I might be crazy, but I'm not going to hurt you or anything like that," I told him bluntly.

He was taken aback. "Of course, my apologies, can you tell me about the attack?" he asked.

Was he serious? I hadn't even told Lissa about everything that had happened. "I'll try. I'm not sure where to start. There are parts I don't even remember"

"Well start at the beginning before the attack." He suggested.

I knew where to start, but I had to make sure this was confidential; "No one's going to find out right? Like this is just between you and me" he nodded, so I took a deep breath and began telling him about Jesse torturing Lissa, and Lissa torturing him back, and me taking away the darkness, and trying to kill him. I skipped over the sex just telling him that Dimitri got me calmed down. I told him about how Mason told me the Strigoi were coming and how Christian and I killed a lot of them. Then I got the part in the cave and I couldn't continue.

"Rose?" He asked. I had started to cry.

"I can't. I just can't tell you this part. That _thing_ almost _killed_ him! How could I have let it go on that long? Wasn't him using Dimitri as a snack enough?" I was getting angrier and angrier by the second. Not at him, but at myself and the blond Strigoi.

"I don't understand why your mentor is so important to you," he said. Of course he didn't understand. No one did besides Dimitri. He was the only person who knew me better than I know myself. He's the only person that could possibly understand why he was so important to me.

"It's none of your business," I told him.

He still looked puzzled. He took a minute to write on his note pad. "Alright," he said slowly, "Tell me what's been affecting you since the attack."

"Mainly it has been the memory of the blonde Strigoi almost killing Dimitri play in my head over and over. It haunts my dreams, I have panic attacks all the time, and when Dimitri's away from me for more than two hours I start freaking out," I explained.

"Okay. That's normal for PSTD. Have you done anything like self-mutilation or had thoughts of suicide?" He asked. Wow, did I really seem that crazy?

"No. The only time I thought about wanting to die is when I saw the blonde's fangs sink into Dimitri's neck," I told him honestly. I'd never wanted to die before that moment.

"Ah. I see. I'm pretty sure this is PTSD, but we're going to need to do a CAT scan of your head. Have tight spaces bothered you since the attack," he asked. You know, might be really stupid, but I kinda liked him.

"Not that I know of, I had one done after the attack, and I did fine," I told him.

After the CAT scan he looked over the x-rays and showed me what he saw. After an hour and a half he gave me a prescription for Xanax and Prozac. I was to take the Prozac daily. The Xanax I was supposed to take every day for a month then wean myself off of it until I only took it when I had a panic attack. Dimitri was with me at this time too so he would be able to help.

"Thank you for doing this. We really appreciate it," Dimitri told the doctor.

"You're more than welcome," he told Dimitri before turning to me, "It will take a while for you to be one hundred percent, but you should notice a difference soon. Just so you know I _will_ be checking up every couple of months," he told me practically as threat, but I could tell he meant well.

"How did it go?" Dimitri asked me as we were walk somewhere. Hmm where were we going?

"It went surprisingly well. I actually like him. Where are we going?" I asked him.

We're going to see your mother and, ah, well, father," he told me nervously.

"My what? Are you fucking insane? Why are you taking me to see _them_? She was never around, and he never bothered to even see me!" I practically screamed at him. He had to be insane to make me see my father.

"One reason is because your father may be half my size, but some of the men who work for him could quite literally kill me without blinking. Reason two because your mother asked me to. Three is because it's time to tell them we're together," he informed me.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. You decided this without telling me? Dimitri, my best friends don't even know. We have to tell them first, and your family. I want to meet your family before we tell my shitty parental units who have no right to know about our relationship," I told him. I knew this would upset him. Ever since he brought me back to the academy he's been trying to get me to have a relationship with my mom.

"Rose – "

I cut him off before he could say anything. "No, Dimitri, we are telling your family and my friends before we tell my parents. I will meet him and spend time with them, but I will not tell them we are together until my friends and your family knows," I told him

He looked unhappy about it, but agreed. At this point we were right outside my mother's bedroom door. I took a deep breath and knocked.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reviewing. (:

* * *

"Hello, Rose, I presume Dimitri told you why I wanted you to come here," My mother said giving me a hug. I guess she could tell this was not something I wanted to do seeing that she was actually acting like she liked me.

"Yes he did," I said willing myself not to storm into her room and punch my father in the face.

The three of us walked in and I immediately saw this dark skinned dark haired man dressed like some sort of a Middle Eastern mobster. . . Wow. . . My mom hooked up with some Middle Easter mobster. Go figure.

"Rose, this is Ibrahim," She said gesturing to the older man. He stood up and came over to me.

"Hello, Rosemarie. You can call me Abe or whatever you'd like," He said in a slight accent I couldn't quite place. His tone was mildly sarcastic, and his eyes were slightly mocking. Well, I now knew where I got my personality from.

"Hey Abe. Call me Rose, and nothing else," I said in the same manor. I think I was going to like him.

He laughed lightly and looked at Dimitri who still had is hand on the middle of my back. "Dimitri," he said sticking out his hand.

"Zmey, how have you been?" Dimitri asked shaking his hand.

"Wait! Did everyone meet you before me? Do you know Lissa, Christian, Eddie, and Adrian too?" I asked Abe. God! I feel like I was the last person to ever meet him. What the hell?

I felt Dimitri rub my back calmingly, "Roza, Abe helped my family a lot when I was younger. That's the only reason I know him. You don't need to be angry," he explained soothingly. God! Why was he treating me like I was a scared kitten?

"Dimitri," I said gnashing my teeth together, "I'm not angry that you know him. I'm angry that you knew him _before_ I did. It's not fair. He's _my father!_" I wasn't angry anymore. I was upset. He'd missed everything just like my mom had. I put my head on Dimitri's chest and closed my eyes willing myself not to cry.

"Belikov, is there something you, and Rose would like to tell us?" my mother asked sternly. Oh shit. I think I just made a mistake. Damn it. Might as well tell her she was going to find out eventually. Maybey she'll be less angry if she's the first to know.

"Uh, mom, well, Dimitri and I are together." I told her standing up straight so I could look at her.

I watched her face go from confused to angry to livid to upset to confused to angry. Then she exploded, "YOU'RE WHAT? ROSEMARIE! HOW COULD YOU? YOU CAN'T HAVE CHILDREN, AND YOU HAVE TO THINK ABOUT LISSA! YOU'RE BOTH SUPPOSED TO BE HER GUARDIANS!"

Before she could yell at Dimitri Abe came up and rubbed her back like Dimitri had just done to me and said, "Aşağı sakinleş. Sen onların sevgilinin içinde olduğunu göremez misin? Onlar hala onların işi yapamaz ve ol sev. Onların içindeki kaderin var." **(Calm down. Can't you see they're in love? They can still do their job and be together, love. Have faith in them. ) **His tone was so calming it even lulled me to calm down and not hit my mom. "That's Turkish, right?" I whispered to Dimitri. He nodded. Who would have guessed.

She looked at him and said, "Onlar çok genç! Onların bir ipucusu var onlar yapıyor. Bu ne onların ünlerine yapacağından bahsetmemek."** (But they're so young! they can't have a clue what they're doing. Not to mention what this would do to their reputations.) **Wow. When did my mom learn Turkish? He gave her the same look Dimitri gives me when he's trying to reason with me. My mother took a deep breath before turning to me. "I'm sorry, Rose," she said, "I didn't mean to over react. It's just he's so much older than you. Are you sure you're ready for this?" She asked. Wow. So now she was going to care. Go figure.

"Yes I'm sure, mother. You have no clue what we've gone through to get where we are right now," I told her, and it's true. We've been through so much in such a short period of time. And yet I know at eighteen I'll never love someone the way I love Dimitri.

"Alright who else knows?" she asked. Wow. I didn't think it would be that simple. I thought she'd throw a huge fit, or at the very least make me second guess Dimitri.

"Adrian is the only person who knows, and he only knows because of our auroras when we're around each other," I explained, "Can this conversation be over? I'm not going to change my mind about Dimitri." I told my mother.

"I suppose. We need to tell you something anyway. Let's sit down," She gestured to the couch. What was going on and why was she being so nice? Something was up.

I sat down on my couch, but before my mom could begin to speak I spoke, "What the hell is going on?" I demanded. This was not normal. My mom wasn't nice. She was, well, a bitch.

"I'm switching charges. Actually, I switched a couple of weeks ago. After the attack, and what you did to save Dimitri I realized life was too short to guard someone because it was dutiful, and not because you love them. You father called when he heard about the attack, and we decided to get back together. I know it is eighteen years too late, Rose, but we really do what to be a part of your life. " My mother told me earnestly.

Wow. Was she serious? If I was a normal kid living in a normal world I would be ecstatic. Looking at Abe's clothes I could tell he was rich, and that could be fun, but I honestly didn't know what to think about this. I'd always wanted my parents around. I guess now they will be. "I need some time to process this," I told them honestly.

Abe spoke up, "That's fine, rose, but I'd like you know money will never be an issue. Actually, I have a credit card and a bank card for you that are linked to my account. I haven't set up limitations, but don't go buy a house or a yacht without telling me," he smiled handing me two cards.

This was overly nice. I didn't know what to think. I just met the guy. He doesn't even know me, and he gave me a credit card. Was he crazy? "Thank you," I said. I hugged both my parents before Dimitri and I left.

"So I'm guessing Abe likes you?" I asked Dimitri.

"Yes, he does. I like him too. Whatever you hear about him or think is most likely not true. Most of his businesses are legitimate," he told me kissing me forehead.

I could feel Lissa's restlessness, and knew it was time to tell my friends. "Comrade, we need to tell my friends," I told him.

"I figured you would want to tell them. Is it odd that I'm more worried about what Lissa with think than of your mother's fury?" He asked.

"No," I laughed, "Lissa could probably kill you with just one look." He was cute when he was nervous. He was biting his finger nails which I'd never in my life seen him do. "Calm down. Lissa's not going to do anything to you," I told him rubbing circles on his hand with my thumb.

When we were outside Lissa's dorm Dimitri looked at me. "I'm not knocking this time. You made me talk to my parents, and tell them we were together," I told him.

He rolled his eyes, took a couple of deep breaths and knocked.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I don't speak Turkish, so I used a translator. I'm sorry if any of it is spelled wrong. Review? (:


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews. They made my day. Shall we begin chapter three? (:

* * *

Lissa's door flew open and she looked like a mother about to scold a child that she knew wasn't going to listen to her. "Rose, where have you been? Dimitri told me you would come over _right after_ your appointment," she ranted at me.

"Sorry, Liss, he made me meet my father," I told her trying so hard not to laugh as her face went from angry to concerned in the blink of an eye.

She flung her arms around me, "Oh, Rose, what was it like? Was he horrible? Was he like your mom? What happened?" she asked.

"He was actually a lot like me. He's from Turkey, and he's rich I suppose, right Dimitri?" Dimitri just nodded. "Anyways he and my mother are back together, and she's his Guardian now. I actually thing I'm going to like him," I told Lissa.

"Wow," she breathed. I could tell she was happy this hadn't caused me anymore stress.

"Liss, could you get everyone over here please? There's something important I need to tell you all" I told her.

She looked confused, but complied. Within five minutes Adrian, Christian, and Eddie were in Lissa's room. Adrian kept on smirking like an ass, and I thought Dimitri was going to hit him when he said, "So you and the cradle robber are out of the bag huh?" I simply punched him in the arm.

'"Rose, why are we all here? Lissa said it was important." Eddie asked. He smirked

"Dimitri and I are together!" I blurted out before I could really think about saying something eloquent. I buried my face in Dimitri's chest, and he rubbed my back.

"Well that explains a lot," Christian said.

"What do you mean?" I asked turning around to look at him.

"Well, if you aren't with Lissa you're with Dimitri, and every time I've seen you two spar you look like you're undressing each other with your eyes," he explained. Yeah, I guess that makes since.

"And when you fought those Strigoi until you were practically dead just to save him. No student would do that for someone who was just their mentor," Eddie said, "but I figured there was something going on when we were at the ski resort, and you were all the sudden all over Mase, and didn't talk to Dimitri the entire time we were there." Eddie would bring up our one my least honorable moments.

Christian laughed, "Oh yeah! Dimitri was hooking up with my aunt, and then just all the sudden told her it wasn't going to work out. I now understand why Rose hates my Aunt Tasha."

"Hey! Can we _not_ talk about _her_ right now? And I don't hate her. I just strongly dislike her." It was then that I noticed Lissa was just staring at Dimitri and I shocked. "Lissa, what's wrong?"

"Rose, how could you not tell me? Don't you trust me?" she asked.

Of course I trust you, Lissa. I couldn't tell anyone. Adrian was the only person who knew something was up." I told her

"Oh, so now Adrian's your best friend," she demanded.

She was over reacting. It's not like I told Adrian. "Oh, my God, no." I said, "He only knew because of our auroras. I would never tell Adrian anything before I told you," I told her honestly.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean!" Adrian complained. I gave a this-is-not-the-time look.

"Well," Lissa went on ignoring Adrian, "I do like Dimitri, but still you should've told me."

She was right. I shouldn't have kept this from her, "Sorry, Liss," I said giving her a hug. I could feel that she was already getting over this. She couldn't stay mad at me no matter how hard she tried.

"Dimitri, I'd like to speak with you . . . _alone_," she added when I started to walk with them.

I watched Lissa and Dimitri what back out of the dorm before turning to the others.

"Soo, what's the sex like?" Eddie asked.

That made me laugh Eddie's the only guy I know who would ask me about my sex life. "Wouldn't you like to know?" I asked Eddie sticking my tongue out at him, "I hope she doesn't kill him or chop off anything important," I told them.

"Lissa wouldn't hurt a fly," Adrian said. Too bad I didn't trust them enough to leave Lissa alone with him.

"I'll bet you ten bucks all she does is threaten him," Christian said

"You're on. I'm going into her head," I told them, "So don't talk."

It didn't take much to get in to Lissa's head.

_**Good. I got there at the beginning of her threat. "If you so much as make her cry I will kill you," Lissa told Dimitri. **_

"_**I would never hurt her. I would rather rip my own heart out before I ever hurt Rose," He told her. Aww he's so sweet. **_

"_**Just promise me, Dimitri. She's the only family I have left, and last time you tried to leave her she ended up almost ding, and Mason did die," she told him. I could see the regret flash across his face. **_

"_**I know, and I regret that every day, but I would never hurt Rose. Not anymore. Not after, well, just trust me. I wouldn't hurt her," He told Lissa. **_

"_**Okayy, then, let's go, I'm sure Rose is worried if she's not in my mind right now," she told him.**_

I pulled out of Lissa's head.

"Sooooooo?" Christian asked. Damn it. He was right.

I pulled ten bucks out of my pocket, "Here, asshat. Happy?" I asked throwing it at Christian.

"Yep," He said smiling at me. Ugh. I could hit him.

"Rose, how did your doctor's visit go?" Eddie asked.

"Let's wait until Lissa and Dimitri get back," I told them. Lissa would be pissed if I told them first, and Dimitri didn't know yet either.

Just then Dimitri and Lissa walked in. "Okay. Now that that's taken care of, Rose, why don't you tell us about your appointment? "

We sat in a circle on Lissa's bed room floor. I was sitting in Dimitri's lap. "Where do you want me to start?" I asked.

Why don't you just start at the beginning," Liss told me.

I relayed to them everything I told Doctor Vorobyov. I broke down at the end when I told them about the blonde Strigoi. I sobbed into Dimitri's chest for about fifteen minutes before I could tell them the rest of the story. "After I stopped screaming I ran at the blonde Strigoi. I punched him in the groin. That pissed him off. He bashed my head up against one of the cave wall. Let me tell you it hurt like a bitch. I wanted to make him suffer and make him as angry as I was, so I raked the stake up and down his face, neck and chest before I staked him. After I staked him I dragged Dimitri out of the cave and over the barrier before I passed out," I told them. I hadn't told anyone that part before not even the doctor. Lissa was crying half way through my speech and was sobbing into Christian chest by the end of it. I wasn't upset anymore I was angry. The boys all looked at me in awe.

"Roza, I didn't know you did all of that," he told me.

"It was selfish, really, I don't think I could live without you if I tried," I said looking up at him.

"I know what you mean," he said leaning down to kiss me. We kissed until Christian said, "Rosie, I'm happy for you two and everything, but could not almost have sex with Dimitri in front of me."

"Whatever, Christian," I said before turning to Dimitri, "Can we leave? I'm tired."

"Yeah, let's go," he told me standing up and heading to the door.

I hugged my friends before we left. Half way to my dorm someone called Dimitri, "Belikov. . . Ah. Yes okay. We'll see you then," he said before hanging up. "We're going to go out to breakfast with your parents in a few hours. You dad wants to meet the others, so I'll call Lissa when we get back to your dorm," he told me.

"Alright," I was glad my dad wanted to meet my friends. When we got to my room I stripped out of my jeans before lying in my bed. Dimitri followed me and kissed my forehead. "I love you, Roza."

"I love you too," I told him before sleeping without nightmares for the first time in almost two months.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Review? (:


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for reviewing. I hope you're having a nice Thanksgiving break if you have one. (:

* * *

I can't remember the last time I had slept that good. "Good morning," I said to an empty room. "Or not." Where was Dimitri? He was usually right next to me or at my desk. I rolled over to see what time it was and saw a little note on my nightstand. It said:

_Sorry, I'm not with you again this morning, but I needed to go back to my room to get ready this morning. I couldn't bring myself to wake you up. You looked so peaceful. Get ready and I'll pick you up at seven thirty. Don't forget to take your medication. I love you. _

_-D _

What time is it now? I looked at my alarm and it said seven. Shit! I had to get ready. I took a quick shower, put on a Wildfox Love Potion sweater, a pair of skinny jeans, and silver TOMS. I took my meds and put on a smudge of eyeliner, barely enough to notice. When are girls ever going to realize a lot of eyeliner doesn't make you look pretty, it only makes you look like a hoe? I grabbed my favorite Louis Vuitton bag Lissa and I had and put my wallet and junk in there. Right when I was finishing my door opened. I looked into those brown eyes and it seemed like my world fell into place.

"Ready?" Dimitri asked me after a minute of us staring at each other.

Was he insane? We were going to eat _and _shop. Of course I was read, "Hell yeah!" I exclaimed. Today was going to be a good day. I grabbed a pair of sunglasses and left.

"Why did you leave this morning?" I asked as we were walking to the parking lot.

"Did you not read my note?" he asked sounding a little hurt.

"Of course, but it just said you left to get ready. You could have done that in my room," I told him. If I had to admit it I was a little upset. He knows how uncomfortable it is for me to be without him.

"Well, one reason is because people are going to start wonder what's going on if I'm always with you. Another is because I don't have any more clean clothes in your room. Trust me I didn't leave you alone because I wanted to," he told me rubbing my back soothingly. I guess I did sound upset.

I understood why he left, but some irrational part of my brain was worried he didn't love me even though he tells me he loves me constantly.

"Rose, I love you, you know I do," he told me ask if he could read my mind.

"I love you too," I told him. I'd been wondering this all morning, but never asked, "Hey, Comrade, I know you're kind of friends with Celeste. Does she know we're together?"

He laughed, "I'm more friends with Eddie and Lissa than I am Celeste, so no. She doesn't know." That made me smile. I was glad he liked my friends. They were the only family I'd ever had.

When we got to the parking lot there were two Mercedes SUVs my friends were all there along with my parents, it was weird to say that in the plural, and a handful of Guardians I didn't know.

I hugged Lissa then Abe. I really did like him. "Abe, who are all of these people?" I asked him.

"They're my guardian," He told me as if it was normal for someone other than the queen to travel with this may Guardians.

"And there are so many of them because. . ." I asked. It didn't make any since.

"Because it's better to be safe than sorry, let's just leave it at that," He told me kissing my forehead. Ugh. He wasn't going to tell me what he did for a living. Damn it.

With Abe's Guardians driving we got to Missoula on about fifteen minutes early. Breakfast was really awesome. Uneventful, but awesome. I ate so much I probably gained about ten pounds. Come to think of it I have been gaining some weight lately. I haven't been working out like I'm supposed to. It's probably just that I thought.

Lissa and I were really excited about the shopping. Neither of us had been shopping in a while. We went to Macy's first. It was the only major department store in the state. Shocker right? That is one of the worse things about living in Montana. The shopping is simply okay.

We had just entered the juniors department when Lissa found something she wanted, "Rose! Look! It's a Glee hoodie!" she squealed. I had to admit it was kind of cute, and Glee was one of our obsessions right now, so we got the hoodies.

After I found real clothes I was looking at workout clothes when Dimitri wrapped his arms around my waist. "What do you think you're doing" he asked me.

"Uh getting workout clothes?" I said confused. What does it look like I'm doing?

"I don't think so. You're not here to work. Go. Shop. Have fun."

"I already got some stuff," I said showing him the two pairs of jeans and the Glee hoodie. "I need new workout clothes if you want us to get any training done when I'm aloud to train again," I told him honestly

"What do you mean?" He asked me. He looked confused.

"Well, the workout clothes I ordered before the attack are, well, let's just say we wouldn't workout at all if I wore them," I told him thinking about the tiny shorts and sports bras I ordered.

He laughed, "Oh, Roza, what am I going to do with you?"

"I could think of a few things, but none of them are appropriate to do in public . . . Unless you like that sort of thing," I laughed.

"Don't you wish," he smiled down at me. "Go buy real clothes," he said turning me in the way of the dresses. Oh fuck! I still needed a prom dress!

I turned around and looked at Dimitri horror struck, "Dimitri I don't have a prom dress,"

"Andrea said there's a prom dress store up-stairs," he told me

"Who?" I asked. I didn't know anyone named Andrea besides this chick that was in Stan's class with me in eighth grade.

"She's one of your fathers Guardians. We were friends in school," He explained. For some reason I got slightly jealous. She was Abe's only other female guardian besides mom, and she was pretty.

"Ah so that's who that girl you were talking to was," I said giving him my best 'all knowing girlfriendish' look as Mason used to call it.

"Uh, yeah. Go pay for your stuff and we'll go to the prom store," he said kissing my forehead. It made him feel awkward. Good.

We weren't in the store ten minutes when I found the dress. It was perfect. I had shoes in my closet that would match perfectly. It was about lunch time for regular humans and I was starting to get hungry, so Dimitri and I went to get lunch. After lunch I spent the rest of the day shopping at American Eagle and Victoria's Secret while Dimitri and the others did their thing. Right before we left the mall around four in the afternoon I went to the bathroom to changed into one of the things I got at Victoria's Secret and the red trench coat I got at Macy's just for this purpose. I was pretty tired when we got in the car, so I fell asleep pretty much as soon as I sat down and didn't wake up until Dimitri was carrying me back to my room.

"Hey, Comrade," I said sleepily, "Can we stay in the cabin tonight?"

"Roza, you know we can't. Not until you graduate," he told me kissing my forehead.

"Please? I need to be with you that way. Trust me. If you saw what I was wearing under this we wouldn't be having this conversation," I said giving him my best man eater smile.

"You know I want to, but . . ." he trailed off looking torn between whether to do the right thing or have sex with me, which if you asked me _was _the right thing to do.

"No buts. Let's go put my stuff in my room then go to the cabin. Deal?" I asked hopefully.

"Alright," he said shocking me. I didn't think he'd actually give in that easily.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Want to review? (:

Okay, I had to address the fact of Rose's gaining weight, because someone asked if she was pregnant. I'm not going to say for sure if she's pregnant. I'm honestly at this point not sure if i want them to have a baby, because it's sort of a cliché for Rosie Fanictions. I will say that is _not _why she's gaining weight. Mainly because you don't start gaining weight until eight weeks if you're pregnant. The only reason she's gaining weight is because she's still eating the way she did before the attack when she was training, so it only make since that she would gain some weight.

It feels weird to get out of Rose's brain for a few minutes, but I had to do it. I'm also not sure if I'll update again today, because I'm at home and it's my niece's first birthday. (:


	5. Chapter 5

I honestly didn't think it would be this easy to get Dimitri to comply to my, er, needs? We had put the stuff we bought in my room and were walking towards the cabin when I started to get a little giddy. I hadn't ever been nervous around Dimitri before, and I wasn't nervous per se. I guess the right word would be anxious.

"Rose, calm down. You're going to scare all the animals," Dimitri laughed.

"Sense when do you care about animals?" I asked. He was an odd individual. It's not like animals particularly liked Dhampirs.

"I don't, but I'm sure some people do," he said.

"Wow. You're weird," I told him. He really was. No one was out here besides the two of us. I didn't feel like walking anymore so I jumped on Dimitri's back. "Hey Comrade," I said before kissing his neck.

"Hello Roza," He said.

By the time we got to the cabin all of my anxiousness had gone away and I was excited. I needed a good stress reliever, and God knows Dimitri did. One man could only worry over someone for so long. I jumped off Dimitri's back and ran into the cabin before he could walk in. I slid the trench coat over my shoulders and let it fall to the ground. It was very satisfactory to watch Dimitri's eyes bulge as he saw the tiny red lace panties and baby doll I was wearing under my coat. "See something you like, Comrade?" I asked.

His only response was to kiss me. The kisses started out sweet but got more and more intense as we continued to kiss. I still can't begin to explain sex with Dimitri. It's amazing and wonderful. It's full of love and animal passion. It's everything I could dream of and more than I could have ever imagined.

"That was mind blowing," I said breathlessly laying my head on Dimitri's chest.

"That doesn't even come close to describing it," he told me. His accent was thicker than usual at times like this. And my God was id sexy.

"I love you," I told him snuggling closer to him.

"I love you too, Roza," He told me as he began playing with my hair.

We laid like this for a while until I began to feel annoyance and confusion and worry from Lissa. "Ugh! Why can't I be allowed to be happy for longer than an hour. What's so wrong with wanting that?" I complained.

"What's wrong, love?" Dimitri asked sitting up and pulling me into his lap.

"Lissa. She's in one of her moods, and it pisses me off that I have to feel it along with her. It's not fair. She always has to bust our fucking bubble!" I complained. Dimitri just rubbed my back. I could feel Lissa wanting us to come to her room. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Come on. Get dressed. We have to go to Lissa's room," I told him. Why couldn't we have a single moment to ourselves?

"Rose, what the hell is going on?" he asked.

"Lissa is upset and confused and she wants us to come to her room, but we're going to my room first. I need to put on real clothes," I told him. I was pissed, and it had nothing to do with Lissa. I wanted to spend some time with my boyfriend but no the princess needs me. I swear to God what was she going to do if something ever happened to me?

"Do you know what she's thinking?" he asked.

I tried to channel her thoughts, but she was blocking them. When did she learn to block her thoughts but not her emotions? "No. She's blocking me out." Why was she doing this?

We got dressed really fast, and walked back to my dorm. I threw on Juicy sweat pants and a hoodie then went to Lissa's room.

"Rose! Thank God! It took you long enough!" Lissa exclaimed all but pushing us into her room. The boys were there already. What was going on?

"Sorry Lissa, what's going on?" I asked.

"We have to go to Court. All of us," she told us, "We're leaving in a couple of hours. I don't know why so don't ask. Tatiana called me about twenty minutes ago telling me she needed us. But she didn't tell me why. We're only going to be there for one night, so go pack a small bag and meet me at the plane in two hours," she told us. This wasn't what she was upset about. She might be blocking me, but I know her better than anyone. Something else was bothering her.

We were all leaving when she said, "Rose, can you stay with me, please?"

I needed to pack, but I'm sure Dimitri could do that for me, "Hey, honey, can you pack me some clothes?"

He smiled at me and said, "Of course." then walked out.

"What's up, Liss?" I asked. Her expression took on the maddest look I'd ever seen her give me before.

"Lissa, what's wrong?" I couldn't understand why she would be so angry with me.

"Shut up, Rose. Just shut up," she practically growled at me. "I know you're _fucking_ Dimitri. Not because you told me, but because I _saw_ it," she ranted. Whoa wait. She _what_?

"And you saw this how?" I asked. I was beyond confused. What was going on?

"The same was you've seen Christian and I having sex," she told me, "I got sucked into your mind or body or whatever it is."

Oh my God. "Lissa, I was going to tell you. I'm not sure when, but I was. I wanted us to have some time to figure everything out," I told her honestly.

"Figure what out? How to find me new Guardians so you can run off together!" she asked.

Where was this coming from? We knew running away wasn't an option. It would be a waste. "Oh my God, Lissa! We're not running away, but Dimitri _is_ going to have to switch charges, so we can be together. I was thinking he could switch to Christian." I told her.

She started to cry. "Liss, what's wrong?" I asked pulling her to my chest.

"I don't want to be the reason you give things up! I want you to have everything and be happy! I'm the worst best friend ever!" she cried on my shoulder for a good ten minutes.

"Lissa, you're not a bad best friend. You're a Moroi it's my job to protect you. Yeah, it might be a pain in the ass sometimes, but I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world," I told her honestly. I mean I've known that Lissa was my responsibility most of my life, and I honestly wouldn't have it any other way.

"Oh Rose! I love you," she told me crying into my shoulder.

"I love you too, Lissa," I kissed the top of her head. She was more than my charge or best friend she was my sister.

"Rose, I have something to tell you since you were honest with me," Lissa said taking a deep breath, "I think I know why the queen is making us come to Court. She called me a couple of days after the attack and she chose me as her successor. I'm scared. What if I fail?"

Oh boy I could sense a meltdown come on. "Lissa, what is one thing you've ever failed at?" I asked her, "You can do this. Lord knows Princess Voda would never let her best friend's successor fail. You _are_ ready for this. You were born to do this," I told her honestly. If anyone could rule our world it's Lissa.

"Thank you, Rose," she said before squeezing me and packing herself a small bag for our expedition. Oh how fun going to court was going to be. Ugh.

* * *

I put up a poll to see if you want Rose to have a baby. (:

Thank you for reading. Review? (:


	6. Chapter 6

Have I mentioned how much I hate Court? Well if I haven't I do. "Is she fucking insane?" I whispered to Christian when we were told the queen bitch expected us to have our little meeting with her the moment put our bags down.

"Of course she is. She's related to Adrian," he told me. Oh how I love Sparky.

"You're horrible," I laughed.

"Both of you shut the hell up. She's not insane just impatient," Adrian said. Aw how cute. The little drunk we all loved so much was sticking up for his 'Auntie'

Christian and I laughed so hard at Adrian sticking up the neurotic old hag. "Adrian, is she the only woman you actually love?" I asked him

He stuck his tongue out at me. Oh how mature. "No, of course not. I love you and my mother too," he said.

Dimitri's grip on my hand tightened. "Calm down. He's just trying to get on your nerves," I told him before turning to Adrian, "Adrian, if I were you I'd shut up."

"But why, Rose?" he asked feigning innocents. Wow. He was such an ass.

"Well, you happen to piss off a very huge Russian just by opening your mouth, "I told him.

"Be quiet. Please. I'm about to pee my pants I'm so nervous," Lissa said. How had I missed Lissa's nerves? They were practically attacking me. We were walked the rest of the way in science.

"Hello Lissa, Adrian, Rosemarie, Edison, Guardian Belikov," the queen said nodding at us, "Thank you for coming at such short notice. For that I will apologize. I'm not sure if Lissa told you why you're here. . ." she trailed off looking at Liss.

"No, only Rose," Lissa said.

The queen giggled, "Alright, well you're here, because I'm dying. I've chosen Lissa as my successor, and you all are going to be directly affected by that." She paused I guess to let it sink in. "You will have exactly three weeks after school is over to go on a vacation. After that you will all come back to court and begin studying for you positions when Lissa take the throne."

"Whoa. Whoa. Wait. What _positions_?" Christian asks. I was wondering the same thing. What was she freaking talking about?

"Well you are I suppose going to be king one day. Rose is going to be Lissa's advisor. Dimitri and Eddie are going to be her main Guardians," she said smiling at us.

What the fuck? What was with all this niceness, and what about Adrian? I mean it seems kind of heartless that she would tell him like this. I mean, they have always been close and he was her nephew of Christ's sake. Oh whatever. I was going to call her out, "What about Adrian? Why did he find out this way? Shouldn't you have set your entire family down and told them?"

"I told him like this because he's Lissa's Spirit teacher. He's going to be a part of her monarchy just as much as you are," she told me.

I hadn't noticed until now that both Lissa and Adrian were crying. They were both fairly fond of the bitch for some reason. "How much longer do you have?" Adrian asked in between sobs. Poor kid.

"I have a year at the most, love," she told him pulling him into a hug.

"Tatiana, what do you have?" Lissa asked. Oh God no. Lissa wanted to save her. I don't think I could handle that kind of darkness.

"I have a brain tumor. It's inoperable, but I will _not _allow either of you to heal it. You deserve to have long health happy lives, and I am not going to ruin that," she told both Lissa and Adrian who had been looking hopeful. "You are all dismissed but Rose. I need to speak with you in private, please."

Oh Jesus Christ what could she want? I swear if she's going to bitch at me I just might hit her. When everyone left she said, "You can sit down, Rose," gesturing to a chair. I sat down. "We have a few things we need to discuss tonight. I want you to know Pricilla will be here for you whenever you need her, and you will be working closely with her over the next year. She is an amazing advisor, is starting to believe that the Moroi mustn't be defenses," she said smiling at me.

"Okay. That's great and everything, but I wasn't taught to do this. I'm supposed to be Lissa's Guardian," I told her. I wasn't prepared to help run our world. I could barely run my own life without help.

"And you were going to be until about seven and a half hours ago. Lissa didn't want you or Dimitri to have to choose between work and pleasure. Yes I know about your elicit love affair with your mentor. I really don't care. You're both doing your part in our world. That's all that matters," she said rubbing my knee.

Was she fucking serious? She didn't care that I was dating Dimitri? Wow. That. Is. Awesome. "Thanks. Is there anything else we need to discuss, because I'm extremely tired?" I asked her.

"Are you going to be attending college with Lissa? and you will be getting a Guardian even if you do have your promise mark. It's customary," she told me.

"I'll talk about it with my parents then tell you, but I don't need a Guardian. Dimitri will be there and he won't let anything happen to me," I told her honestly.

"I understand that, but you will need your own. Don't argue with me on this. You're not getting your way this time. Did you say parent?" she asked, "Does that mean Ibrahim and your mother are back together?"

I'm not going to fight her on this. It's not worth it. God what is up with her and her obsession with my parents? Even when she's dying she still wants to know gossip. Whatever. She _is _dying might as well tell her, "Yeah. I like Abe too. He's pretty cool," I told her.

"Yes, I suppose he is um, cool. I'm so glad we got to chat." She said walking towards the door. I stood up and followed her. "Have a nice night Rosemarie," she said as I left.

When I got out to the main part of Court I got a bite to eat before heading back to the house Dimitri and I were staying in. Oh yeah. Dimitri and I were staying in this huge house in the most exclusive neighborhood in court, and Lissa and Christian were staying in a house next to ours, and Adrian's was next to theirs. They were all empty besides a bed on the floor in the master bedroom. My best guess was that Lissa had picked these out as the houses for us to live in when we moved to Court in late June.

When I got home I put on Dimitri's t-shirt he packed for me and got in bed. "What did the queen need?" he asked me.

I was really tired. "Can we talk about it in the morning? I'm so tired," I asked

"Yes. That's fine," He said pulling me to his chest, "I love you, Roza."

I loved it when he said that, "I love you too, comrade." I fell asleep practically the instant I closed my eyes.

* * *

Thank you for reading.  
Can you please do the poll thingy and tell me if you want Rose to have a baby. I was planning on writing that into the next chapter if that's what you chose. Thank ya.  
Oh and reviews would be nice. (:


	7. Author's Note 1

Okay, so, I'm extremely sorry, but for the next three weeks updating will be slim to none. I have midterms and three term papers due before Christmas break. My sister decided we're going to Vancouver for Christmas (her husband and our dad are piss. Haha), so I can guarantee there will be plenty of writing done between snowboarding and shopping. (:

Please be patient,

Jenna. (:

I didn't feel like being horrible by writing another note, and making you think I wrote a new chapter so, I'm just adding on to this one. I will begin writing for this story tomorrow I believe. I will also be putting back up my Twilight Fanfic entitled Nessie's Story. I will also sometime this week put up a Harry Potter Fanfic I have begun. Thank you all for being patient these past couple of weeks. FORGET TO POLL ON WHETHER YOU WANT ROSE TO HAVE A BABY OR NOT!

Thank you so much,

Jenna.

Okay, so, I'm a liar. I'm not putting back up Nessie's Story - ever. I'm also not sure when I want to close the poll on this story and begin writing again. Sorry. On a lighter not i just put on the first chapter of my new Harry Potter fan fic up, and it's entitled Lily's Love Story.

Thank you. Jenna.


End file.
